Two lives into one
by VOCALOID-Fic-Writer
Summary: Rin Kagamine is your average goody-goody student who gets good grades all the time. But what will happen when Len Kagamine, the school's arrogant playboy takes a spin in her life? Will he be able to uncover the mysteries of her past? Warning: RinxLen, MikuxKaito, LukaxGakupo pairings. Rate & Review!


**A/N: Just so you know, all bold will be me, all italic will be me writing flashbacks, and normal text will be, normal font!**

**Rin's POV**

I AM GOING TO FREAK OUT. Wait. *Freaking out in progress*. I didn't finish my stupid math homework because I was watching the episodes of Naruto Shippuden that I had to catch up on! Omigod, this has never happened in my LIFE! I am a strict-A+ student who has never forgot her math homework ever! 7:35am. NOOOO! I don't have any time to finish anything! Well, I'll try to finish it on the bus. WAIT, I forgot to tell you who I am! I, Rin Kagamine, am a 15-year old girl who is the girl who sits in the front row in class and is a nerd. And yes, I admit it. So, lemme tell you about some of my friends:

1. Hatsune Miku, leek-freak who is probably sucking up to Kaito Shion, a blue-haired ice-cream freak, right now.

2. Kasane Teto, french-bread freak. I advise you to stay away from her if you don't know her...

3. Luka Megurine, a tuna-freak who keeps on smacking Gakupo Kamui, an egg-plant freak, due to some...incidents. But let's not get into that.

Some enemies:

1. FRICKING' LEN KAGAMINE. ARROGANT PLAYBOY. HAD SEX WITH ALMOST EVERY GIRL IN THE SCHOOL. EXPECT FOR ME. 'Cause I'm awesome. But it's really freaky that we have the same last name, same color hair, same color eyes, and same color of skin. FREAKY. Don't get the wrong idea. WE ARE NOT RELATED!

2. Akita Neru. Cellphone addict. Tsundere personality. President of the Len-fangirl club.

3. Rapists of any kind. That was just kind of random, though...

"...in, Rin, Rin, RIN!" a voice yelled. I felt a hand . It seems that one of my good friends, Miku, has come to pick me up. She literally drags me down the stairs, my feet barely touching the ground.

"Shit. I still haven't finished my math homework." I realized.

"Oh Rinny, who cares? It's only a page that Kiyoteru-Sensei asked us to do. Don't be such a goody-two-shoes!" Miku exclaimed as she quickly grabbed some leek juice from her bag and gulped it down her throat. She caught me staring at her.

"What? I haven't had breakfast yet." she shrugs.

I also grabbed an orange from my fridge and inhaled the citrus-y scent. Ahhh. Miku was looking at me like a was some retard but hey, I love oranges!

After eating our oh-so-delicious 'breakfasts', we run to school in record time. When I arrive at my first-period class, I immediately start to fret.

1. My math homework is not complete (DUH)

2. Len Kagamine is...staring at me like a pedophile...

.

.

.

.

WAIT, WHAT?!

.

.

.

.

The banana-freak starts walking up to me and scanning my body. A furious blush crosses my face as his eyes sweep over my chest. I quickly slap him in the face, receiving death glares from other girls in my class, and walk away, my arms over my chest.

Immediately, about 10 girls rush up to him and start cooing and asking if he is okay. Len flashes his signature smile at them and they all supposedly faint.

I roll my eyes at him and take my seat, but I catch him giving me a sly smirk. I wonder what's going to happen...

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

So, I'm at school, then I realize that my shirt is wrinkled. MY BEAUTIFUL IRONED UNIFORM SHIRT IS WRINKLED. *insert very shocked face* I quickly try to smooth it out before any sees anything. Phew! That was close! Now, I just have to make sure it doesn't go bad again. Okay, I'll tuck it in to my-

"LENNY-KUN!" a sickly sweet voice shouts.

" #%$# %$#" I scream at whoever it was, only to realize that it was my toy, Meiko Sakine. Oh, how foolish these feminine creatures are. They really shouldn't trust people easily. But whatever, they serve as daily enjoyment. Heh...

"What is it Mei-chan?" I ask sweetly.

"Uh, what were you screaming at?" she asks as she puts on a sad puppy dog face.

OH MY FRIGGIN' GOD. SHE IS SO ANNOYING. But not to worry, I'll be making her leave with a broken heart.

"Listen Meiko." I start,"We. Are. Over" Ah, you should have seen the shock on her face. Ha, like I would care. Girls are nothing more than playthings to me.

"No! Lenny! Don't leave me!" she pleads as I walk over to that shy girl, Rin Kagamine. Hmm, what an interesting body. Skinny frame, pale skin, washboard chest.

As my eyes were scanning her chest, she gives me a hard slap in the face and runs off to take her seat. Pfft. No girl has ever did that to me. She will get it. She WILL ABSOLUTELY GET IT. I will have revenge. As I plot my genius plan, almost all the girls in the class rush up to ask if I was okay. I give a king-of-the-school playboy superstar smile and they all faint. Because I'm just SO lucky, I was able to give that Rin girl a little smirk just in time. Now, I just have to meet up with my friends to discuss this girl.

If you're wondering about that slutty Meiko, she is currently crying in the corner, with mascara-stained tears running down her face. I bet she'll be drinking sake like there's no tomorrow when she gets home. Huh, like I would care.

**~LUNCH TIME~**

"Hey dude" my best friend Kaito Shion says while licking his everyday ice cream cone, "What's up?"

"There's this girl in my first period math class." I start.

"So?"

"I was staring at her but then she slapped me."

"Seriously dude. Who cares? You might think that every feminine creature in the school would worship you, but think again."

"Shut up. I want you to help me form a plan for revenge."

"Sure. That would be so fun!"

I smiled at his words and dragged him behind the school.

"Okay, listen. First, you go up to the girl and say hi. Then while her back is turned, I grab her and we run to my chauffeur's car to bring her to my place." I said, a dirty thought forming in my mind.

"C'mon Len, that's basically kidnapping her." Kaito complained.

"No, it's not." I countered,"We're just borrowing her for a couple of days...or weeks."

"Fine. But I'm blaming you if she calls the police if we set her free."

"You dumbass!'' I exclaimed,"No shit she's gonna call the police if we let her go free! I have a plan. I'll take it from thereafter.

**~AFTER SCHOOL~**

Thank God I don't have any date today. Besides, it's good to have a break every now and then.

Anyways, I see Rin standing under the Sakura blossom tree, reading a book. I motion for Kaito to go up to her. He approaches her and says hi. Her face shows that she had been crying, a lot. Come on, was it just because of what happened this morning?

Meanwhile, I wave my hand for Akaito, my chauffeur to inch up to her in his car. It's almost time for me to take action.

I creep up behind Rin, ready to slap one hand over her mouth and pull her away, when she suddenly turns around to face me.

Oh shit. LEN! You have no time to lose!, my conscience screams at me. I quickly drag her into the car and sped away, totally forgetting Kaito. But I'll get him later.

Rin attempts to break free of my grasp but her futile efforts were second to none, as I simply grabbed her wrists and held them down. Now, Rin was just lying there, being restrained by me in a really uncomfortable position. My face was so close to hers and I smirked. Her face was filled with horror but I knew that she wasn't scared of me. It was just shock.

We arrived at my mansion (yes, mansion), and I dragged her into my room and locked the door. Surprisingly, she didn't scream at all.

"Now, Rin." I said as I let go of her wrists,"Be a good girl and I'll come back for you into 10 minutes."

She whimpered and nodded. I smiled in satisfaction and went downstairs, locking the door behind me.

Luckily my parents weren't home and my sister Lenka was at a friend's party. I've got the whole mansion to myself now.

* * *

><p>Urgh! So many things to do now! I have to pick up Kaito, give Rin food and water, do my homework, and then finally, I can <em>deal <em>with Rin. I slowly went up the stairs, heading up to my room, where Rin was.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

F*** YOU LEN! I'll get you back someday! Tears spilled out of my eyes as I remembered the last time I had been kidnapped. Oh, how scared I was! Suddenly, the door opens, and I throw my arms around a neck, not really caring who it was. I see Len's annoying face, but I didn't care because I was just so sad and emotionally hurt. I cried and cried in his arms until he nudged me off and said,"Do want an orange?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well folks, it looks like my first chapter is finished! I'll try to update fast but I got so much homework! =( **

**Catch you guys later! XD**


End file.
